Quand les ennuis surviennent
by Haruka Mizuko
Summary: ... Veronica est toujours là. C'est une vérité pour tout le monde. Ainsi, quand un meurtre se produit et que de nombreuses pistes mènent à elle,personne ne s'étonne. Sauf peut-être une personne...
1. Chapitre 1

**Une évidence:** Les personnages de Veronica Mars ne sont pas à moi.

**Petites infos: **l'histoire se passe un an après le dernier épisode. A chaque chapitre, les POV changeront de Veronica à Logan et ainsi de suite (vous avez compris?)

Chapitre 1

On dit toujours que la nuit, tous les chats sont gris. Visiblement, ce n'est pas forcement le cas. Vous voyez ce groupe de jeunes qui affiche fièrement leur lot de cabriolets rouge fluo? Des abrutis de première catégorie. Encore des gosses de riches à la grosse tête!

Moi? Je suis Veronica Mars. Je suis en deuxième année d'université et file le "parfait amour" avec mon petit ami, Piz. Je continue d'aider mon père dans ses enquêtes et de le soutenir pour sa campagne.

Franchement, je ne trouve pas ce que Piz trouve au reggae, en ce moment. Je le vois secouer la tête au rythme de la chanson, les pieds frappant le goudron. C'est une simple fête étudiante. Bien que ce soit à l'extérieur. La nuit. Au milieu d'un parking. Oups. Papa va me tuer.

Bon, calme toi, Veronica. C'est comme n'importe quel fête. On danse, on boit, on drague, et on boit encore. D'ailleurs, où est mon verre? Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir posé sur la table... Ah, il est tombé. Pas grave, je m'en prendrai un autre. Quoique, et si quelqu'un mettait quelque chose dedans?

Non, je ne suis paranoïaque. Ni alcoolique. Seulement prudente. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive.

Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie.. Il ne se passe rien. Rien de rien. Piz continue de danser et l'alcool continue de couler à flots. Mais visiblement, pas de drogue, pas de violence, pas de filles hystériques... Bref, il ne se passe RIEN.

Piz se tourne vers moi. Il affichait un sourire béat que je me sentis obligée de reproduire. Puis, il se remit à danser. Je regarde l'heure. 23H30 . Ca passe trop lentement! Où est Wallace quand j'ai besoin de lui?

Ah, oui. Il révise encore sa mécanique. C'est fou ce qu'un prof peut vous en vouloir quand vous trichez une fois.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je me précipite sur lui et regarde l'émetteur. C'est Wallace! Mon cher Wallace! Toujours là pour me sauver de l'ennui! Ca c'est mon BFF! ( "best friend forever")

-Alors, comment va, mon Wallace adoré, fis je.

-Arrête, Veronica. On dirait ma mère, l'entendis-je protester.

- Mon cher Wallace, si j'étais ta mère, je te dirais de te coucher sinon je rapliquerai et t'y traînerai de force!

- C'est ça, grogna-t-il. Bah, heureusement que tu ne l'es pas.

J'entendis une voix de l'autre bout du fil.

- Serais-tu avec une fille? M'exclamai-je, curieuse.

- Euh... Non... En tout cas, ce n'est pas une fille.

- Oh non! Mon Wallace, corrompu! Moi qui pensait qu'il était sagement en train de réviser ses cours!

- Euh... Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Veronica. Je serais en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos à l'heure qu'il est si cette _personne_ ne m'avait pas interrompue.

-Et qui est cette personne qui semble te causer autant de soucis?

La voix à l'autre bout du fil parle. Je me demande ce qui se passe. Puis, j'entends des bruits sourds, des voix. Mon dieu, que fait mon BFF? Tout à coup, c'est le silence. Enfin, j'entends Wallace me dire:

- Désolé, Veronica, j'ai un contretemps. On se retrouve demain!

- Attends, Wallace...

Trop tard, il a raccroché. Il faut que j'y aille! Il est sans doute en danger.

Puis, je me rappelle d'une chose: Piz. Faut-il que je le prévienne ou faut-il que je le laisse en plan? Mmmm... Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Au diable ce petit ami qui préfère danser plutôt que de s'occuper de sa petite amie!

J'accours vers ma voiture. Je conduisis jusqu'au bâtiment qui abrite son dortoir (Na: rassurez moi, ça se dit? Ça me paraît bizarre) Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard...

Je cours vers sa chambre et sort mon taser de mon sac. J'ouvre la porte.

Et là, qu'est-ce que je vois? Wallace en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos! C'est quoi, ce b*****? Et moi qui l'imaginait déjà en otage apeuré!

Il tourne son visage surpris vers moi et me demande:

- Tu es venue jouer aux jeux vidéos?

Je le dévisage. Puis soupire. Je prends la manette de jeu. Au moins, je ne serais pas venue pour rien.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Je viens de sortir de la chambre de Wallace. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air très content de me voir. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

J'entends des bruits de pas. Je m'arrête, surpris. Une tignasse blonde vient de passer à toute vitesse. Ah, Veronica... Toujours aussi mélodramatique! A tous les coups, elle vient de s'imaginer que quelqu'un venaitt d'enlever son cher Wallace ou une autre chose de ce genre.

Qui je suis? Logan Echolls, premier du nom! Et voilà, j'ai un problème. Vous vous rappelez du type que j'ai frappé l'année dernière car il avait posté une vidéo assez _compromettante_ sur Veronica alors qu'elle était avec cet abruti de Piz? Il est mort une semaine après. Et devinez sur qui c'est tombé? Et oui, sur bibi! Mais bon, ils n'ont pas assez de preuves pour m'arrêter. Heureusement!

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je n'ai pas appelé Veronica à la rescousse? Mmmm... Sans doute par fierté. Elle m'a déjà assez aidé et... je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait le faire gratuitement, rien que pour mes beaux yeux.

Je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac. Bon, c'est pas la première fois. Je devrais peut-être éviter de croiser _accidentellement_ la petite blonde... Mmmm... C'est une idée à creuser.

J'envoie un message à Dick. Il doit être encore en train de se saoûler avec le plus de filles possibles, comme d'habitude. Ca tombe bien, comme ça il ne refusera pas d'aller quelques temps au Mexique. En même temps, il n'a jamais refusé une fête!

Tout à coup, une autre tignasse blonde passe en coup de vent. C'est pas vrai, c'est le jour où les blondes se mettent à courir comme des folles, aujourd'hui (Na: oui, il est redevenu un peu idiot) ?

C'est Parker. Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser mon ex- petite amie à courir comme une dératée dans le couloir?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ca ne doit pas être si important que ça.

Bon, bah, qu'est-ce que j'allai faire, déjà? Ah, oui, il est peut-être temps que je rentre.

C'est alors que je vois Dick se faire éjecter d'une chambre, en caleçon. Il est en train de brailler comme un âne. Ah, non. Il chante.

-" God saves the queeeeennnn! Oh baby, babyyyyy..."

Toujours aussi bourré, à ce que je vois. Rien n'a changé en un an. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il chante, et je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir. Je le relève, il titube. Comme toujours quand il est saoûl, il a une mine hagarde et un sourire béat. La porte se referme.

- C'est ça, allez vous faire foutre! continue de crier mon BFF.

-Allez Dick, redresse-toi et marche! L'intimai-je.

- T'es marrant, toi! T'es pas le Jésus des bourrés, à ce que je sache...

Wow... Le Jésus des bourrés... Si je n'avais pas déjà eu la confirmation qu'il est saoûl, je l'aurai eu à ce moment.

Je le fais marcher jusqu'au nouvel ascenseur. Visiblement, ils ont pensé à tout! Moi qui pensait déjà à lâcher Dick dans les escaliers...

Je m'y engouffre, mon meilleur ami s'appuyant toujours sur mon épaule. J'appuie sur le bouton du hall. Super. Il y a même de la musique classique. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ils n'ont pas pensé à tout.

Un petit bruit m'indique qu'on est arrivé. Un autre bruit m'indique que Dick s'est lamentablement étalé sur le sol.

Je le relève. Tout à coup, je l'entendis pousser un cri de fillette hystérique. Je ris.

- Depuis quand tu as peur du concierge?

Il ne répond pas. Il se contente de montrer le hall du doigt.

Je me retourne. Oh mon dieu! Le concierge! Il est mort! Enfin peut-être pas, je ne sais pas. Il s'est peut-être écroulé avec le verre de Whisky qu'il boit d'habitude.

Je m'approche, laissant tomber Dick au passage. Oh mon dieu, il est vraiment mort. Deux balles dans le coeur. Ca pisse le sang, c'est horrible.

C'est alors que je me dis que c'est vraiment pas mon jour. A tous les coups, ça va me retomber dessus.

Attends.. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans sa main? Une montre? Mais on dirait celle de... Veronica!

Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi Veronica aurait tué le concierge? C'est bizarre.

C'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être elle...

Je vois Dick sortir son portable de son caleçon et appeler la police (en même temps, il n'a pas d'autre endroit où le mettre)

Ah, Veronica... A cause de toi, c'est sûr, adieu le Mexique!


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Certaines personnes disent que les jeux vidéos sont dangereux pour la communauté, avec toute leur violence qu'ils inculquent aux jeunes. Mais je pense que Wallace est le parfait exemple du contraire.

- Bon sang, mais tu ne veux pas mourir, espèce de sale vampire pourri?

Bon, ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Les jeux vidéos sont dangereux pour la communauté. Mais tellement défoulants pour les sportifs et les filles en manque d'action dans leur vie amoureuse et qui en viennent à jalouser des couples fictifs comme celui de Twilight. Prends ça, faux Edward à la noix!

Mais, bon, je délire, là. Mon téléphone sonne. Je raccroche ou pas? Mmmm... cruel dilemme... Heureusement que la messagerie existe.

" Salut Veronica, c'est Piz..."

Ah, j'avais presque failli l'oublier celui-là. Il en mis du temps pour s'apercevoir que j'étais partie!

"... Je viens de rencontrer le batteur du super groupe de reggae qu'il y avait ce soir. Un français... Il s'appelle Sylvain Gérard. Il a accepté de passer à la radio pour une interview! Trop cool, non? Bon, je te laisse, poupée!"

Je rêve ou il viens de m'appeler poupée? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Et ça n'a pas eu l'air de l'inquiéter que je sois partie! Ouais, prends ça, le loup garou!

Tout à coup, j'entends un cri. Je me tourne vers Wallace. Il s'est endormi! Je comprends mieux pourquoi son personnage vient de mourir 3 fois, maintenant!

Je me précipite dans le couloir. Le cri vient d'en bas. Je descends le plus rapidement possible les escaliers. Une puissante poussée d'adrénaline me pousse jusqu'au hall.

Et là, qu'est-ce que je vois? Dick Casablancas en caleçon recroquevillé sur lui même et ce _cher_ Logan Echolls en train se pencher sur un corps...

Attendez un peu... Un corps?

Logan se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux... Ne le regarde surtout pas, Veronica, tu m'entends! Mince, mon coeur s'emballe. Il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose. Vite...

Ah oui, le corps! Eh, mais c'est le concierge! Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec... ma montre?

Oh mon dieu... J'ai froid. Les battements de mon coeur m'assourdissent. Pourquoi Logan me regarde comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? J'ai sommeil, tellement sommeil tout à coup. Je crois que je vais.. que je vais...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je sens la chaleur... Je me sens tellement bien... Ce parfum... Ces souvenirs...

Mmm... Qu'est ce que j'ai sommeil...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

J'ouvre les yeux.

- Bonjour Veronica.

- Oh non...

Je vous avais dit que Vinnie était devenu shérif? Bah, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire car après un mois d'activité, ses pratiques douteuses lui ont valu d'être enfermé dans sa propre prison. Maintenant, il y a un nouveau shérif intérimaire: Mr Sweets. Je hais ce type. Il est vraiment collant et gâteux. Je me demande même pourquoi mon père n'est pas à sa place. Apparemment, les autorités voulaient qu'il attende les élections pour se re-présenter.

- Veronica, j'aimerai te poser quelques questions, s'il te plaît. Tu veux des gâteaux?

Il me tend une boîte de cookies. Très bien, ça ne va pas me tuer... J'en pris un et croquai dedans.

-C'est moi qui les ai fait.

- Mmm... C'est très.. bon

C'est dégueulasse... Vite, il faut que j'avale, sinon il va s'inquiéter... Berk. Un petit sourire et le tour est joué. Quelle belle hypocrite tu fais, Veronica!

Mr Sweets me sourit de toutes ses dents. Euh... enfin... il en a 4.

- Très bien. Si tu me racontais ce qui c'est passé cette nuit?

Et je lui racontai. Enfin... pas tout.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Je viens de partir de l'hôpital. Veronica avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

Quand je repense à la blancheur de sa peau quand elle a vu le corps, mon ventre se tord. Elle, si forte d'habitude, m'a parue fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Finalement, Piz l'a affaiblit. Oui, c'est ça! Il l'a affaiblit! Elle n'est plus elle-même, je dois la sauver!

Pff... Je suis vraiment désespéré. Elle est heureuse... Ou du moins, elle a _l'air._

Oh non, il faut que j'arrête de me faire du mal. Je suis sadomaso, ou quoi? Dick a raison. Si ma vie était un livre, mon personnage se ferait éternellement et symboliquement émasculé par celui de Veronica.

Bon, il faut que je pense à autre chose... Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, le petit vieux, là? Ah oui, c'est le shérif. Son regard froid me glace jusqu'aux orteils. Il n'a pas l'air commode.

Puis il se tourne vers l'hôpital. Il se redresse, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Oh mon dieu... Ces deux transformations sont aussi effrayantes l'une que l'autre... Il fait froid dans le dos, le pépé!

J'arrive à mon hôtel. Je sais déjà que Dick est rentré. Eh oui!Il vit toujours chez moi! Ses potes de la fraternité l'ont viré. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se traîner de fêtes en fêtes.

J'entre dans le hall. Et là, qu'est ce que je vois? Vous vous rappelez de Heather la petite soeur de 11 ans de l'ancienne femme (enfin, je pense que lui ne s'en est toujours pas remis) de Dick? Celle qui était fan de Mario et qui a essayé de me rabibocher avec Veronica en usant d'une musique dédicacée et de phrases quasi indiscrètes un jour où nous nous (moi, Veronica, Heather et un employé) étions retrouvés par hasard dans un ascenseur? Ca fait 1 an, au moins que je l'ai pas vue. Enfin, à part dans les parties de Mario en ligne. Et la voilà devant moi, comme ça, son éternel sourire extra large aux lèvres!

Sa soeur est derrière elle. Visiblement, elle n'a pas l'air heureuse d'être ici.

-Bonjour Logan. Désolée, elle a insisté pour venir. Est-ce que ton abruti d'ami est là?

- Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu parles de Dick, oui, il doit être là.

Elle soupira.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me la garder une semaine, s'il te plaît?

- Une semaine? Mais...

- S'il te plaît. Depuis qu'on est ici, elle ne fait que parler de toi et d'une certaine Veronica.

-Dans ce cas...

-Merci, merci!*

Et elle s'éclipsa, non sans avoir regardé auparavant l'ascenseur, comme si elle avait l'espoir d'y voir quelqu'un.

Je me tournai vers Heather et la vis venir avec la lueur maline dans ses yeux

- Je te préviens, lui dis-je. Tu ne dois en aucun cas parler de Veronica ou faire ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule tentative pour m'inciter à vouloir me remettre avec elle, ok?

Elle afficha une mine boudeuse. Tant pis. Pauvre petite Heather en manque de couples à admirer!

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est comme ça. D'ailleurs, elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre.

En disant cela, j'eus l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le coeur de la poitrine. Je sentis que Heather me fixait, triomphante

-Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas?

Non, pas cette question, s'il vous plaît..

- Je... oui... euh.. NON!

Eh voilà. Qu'on me pende, j'ai même pas réussi à dire un non convaincant. Elle sourit. Je n'aime pas ce sourire. Il est suspect. Trop suspect...

Euh.. Mince, elle est où? Non, elle est déjà dans l'ascenseur. M****!

Finalement, nous arrivons sans anicroches dans ma suite. Elle a toujours ce sourire sur le visage.

Bon sang, qu'ai-je fais à Dieu pour me fourrer dans un guêpier pareil?


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Ce qui est bien dans le fait de savoir qu'on est suspectée de meurtre, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de surprises. Pas de surprise quand un policier moustachu vient vous visiter dans votre propre domicile. Pas de surprise non plus quand le dit-policier vous pose des questions sans queue ni tête dans l'espoir d'un lapsus révélateur. Malheureusement pour ce pauvre policier ici présent, il rentrera bredouille.

Ah, oui, au fait! L'hôpital m'a relâchée un peu plus tôt. Apparemment, je leur causais trop de problèmes. Moi? Causer des problèmes? Noooonnn...

En parlant de problèmes, j'en connais un qui va en avoir. Piz. Vous savez, mon petit ami? ... qui n'est même pas venu me voir alors que je l'avais appelé après mon entretien avec Mr Sweets!

Je prends ma voiture et file à l'université. Non, mais, quel bougre, même pas venue me voir...

Bon... Au moins, je sais que tout le monde est au courant du meurtre du regretté concierge. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent vous aimer quand vous restez toute la sainte journée à boire du whisky derrière votre bureau et à les laisser faire de même. Il y a même une fille qui pleure.

Attendez... elle pleure? C'est bizarre... Je m'approche. Ah, oui c'est sa fille, Lucy...mmm comment c'est le nom du concierge, déjà? Je regarde les pancartes en l'honneur du défunt. Malones!

Je m'approche d'elle. Elle me regarde. On dirait une petite souris frisée. Hargneuse, en plus. Je lui souris gentiment. Elle se redresse, le buste en avant, avec un air de pimbêche qui me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un. Ah oui, Madison, cette s*****!

- Toutes mes condoléances, pour ton père.

- C'est toi qui l'a tué, Veronica Mars. Tu vas vouloir me tuer, je parie!

- Pourquoi je voudrais te tuer?

- Parce que je suis l'une des filles les plus populaires du campus et tu crois que tu pourrais prendre ma place en me tuant. Je vois clair dans ton jeu, Veronica Mars!

C'est pas vrai... C'est qu'elle s'y croit vraiment! Son père vient de mourir et elle pense que ce serait moi qui l'aurais tué rien que pour prendre sa place! Elle délire ou quoi? Et d'ailleurs, elles sont où ses amies? Mmmm... visiblement, pas ici.

Je suis cruelle, je sais.

- Laisse-la, Veronica. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait?

Parker? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était amie avec Lucy Malones. Elle l'entoure d'un bras protecteur et l'éloigne de moi. C'est étrange. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle se fierait à des racontars aussi horribles. Après tout, c'était mon amie, non? C'est bizarre, elle n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle a rompu avec Logan.

Quel idiot, ce Logan! Tout ça parce qu'il a voulu se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas! Surtout qu'en premier, il s'est trompé de personne: il a frappé Piz! Le pauvre s'est retrouvé avec des côtes cassées et un cocker! Non, mais, quel idiot! En plus, il m'ignore, l'abruti!

Ah, oui... Je me rappelle. Je lui ai dis de sortir de ma vie à jamais... Là, par contre, c'est moi qui devient idiote sur le coup...

- Veronica, ça va?

Je lui fais un petit sourire ironique.

- Wallace, Wallace, Wallace... Tout va toujours bien quand tu es là!

Il me fait un petit sourire gêné. Oh, oh... Il me cache quelque chose...

Oh, Logan approche... Pourquoi je m'affole, moi? Calme-toi, Veronica... Respire... Expire... mmmm... Ca va mieux. Je rouvre les yeux.

Pourquoi il y a une gamine dans le campus? Eh, mais, on dirait la petite fille de l'ascenseur! Bon sang, comment peut-on oublier cette situation affreusement gênante?

- Vous pouvez me la garder une heure? j'ai cours, demanda Logan.

- Mais... Je... Tu peux pas la refiler à ton pote, là?répond mon BFF.

Logan le regarde avec de gros yeux.

- Dick est incapable de s'occuper de ce qui n'est pas lui-même, alors une petite fille...

- J'ai 12 ans,je ne suis plus une petite fille! protesta la petite... Ah oui, voilà, elle s'appelle Heather!

- Et il me semble que tu me dois quelque chose, reprit Logan avec un ton dur.

Wallace grogna. J'ai raté un épisode. Depuis quand Wallace doit quelque chose à Logan? Logan s'éclipse, non sans un sourire narquois dans notre direction.

Wallace se tourne vers moi, gêné.

- Désolé, mais je dois aussi aller en cours...

- Quoi? Wallace!...

Trop tard, il parti, le traître! Heather me regarde, son sourire XXL toujours scotché aux lèvres. Je soupire. Bon, bah,quand il faut y aller...

Piz doit être en train de passer à la radio. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, donc je vais aller voir cet ingrat qui n'est même pas venu me voir à l'hôpital! J'arrive au studio.

Piz:"... Et nous accueillons aujourd'hui Sylvain Gérard, génialissime batteur français du groupe The Turtle Box! Alors Sylvain... je peux vous appeler Sylvain? Qu'est-ce qui vous a incité à devenir batteur du groupe?"

Sylvain: " Eh bien... Dans mon pays, en France, on n'avait pas beaucoup de considération pour mon métier. Enfin, c'était surtout dans ma famille. Et puis, un jour, alors que j'étais en train de jouer dans mon garage, Peter, le leader du groupe, m'a entendu. Il était venu avec sa petite amie Jane. Il m'a aussitôt engagé!"

Piz:" Eh bien, en voilà une belle histoire. Si vous n'étiez pas devenu batteur d'un groupe au succès grandissant, Que seriez vous devenu?

Sylvain:"Sûrement professeur de musique. Je me voyais déjà enseigner à des gamins ce qu'est vraiment le reggae..."

Piz:" Ah.. Veronica! Tu es enfin là!

Oh non... J'essaie de lui dire qu'il est toujours en direct. Mais il ne comprend pas

Piz: " Euh.. Veronica, pourquoi tu fais de grands gestes?

Le français lui montre qu'il est toujours en direct. Enfin... Il débranche maladroitement le courant.

J'entends un rire derrière moi. C'est Heather. Même une gamine se moque de lui!

Ah la la... je sens que la journée va être longue...


	6. Chapitre 6

Cette fois, le POV utilisé est celui de Heather

Chapitre 6

Qu'est ce que ça peut être barbant, la radio! Je m'ennuie, moi. Et d'ailleurs, Ce Piz, là, il ne m'inspire pas! Il ne va pas du tout avec Veronica!

Et puis, ça voit qu'elle ne l'aime pas! Regardez, là! Elle grimace. Elle serait bien mieux avec Logan! Non, mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec lui?

Et voilà, elle se dispute avec!

Mmm... C'est quoi ce bouton?

Piz: " Mais, je te jure, Veronica! J'allais venir! J'étais juste un peu occupé!

Veronica:" Juste un peu occupé? Tu te moques de moi! Tu ne fais jamais rien!

Piz:" Comment ça, je ne fais jamais rien? Et toi alors!

Veronica:" Quoi? Je te signale que c'est toi qui as voulu que j'arrête mes enquêtes! En plus, en me faisant du chantage, tiens!"

Piz:" J'ai juste dit que...

Sylvain: "Hum hum..."

Oups... Ils s'en sont rendu compte. Au moins, j'en connais un qui sera heureux d'apprendre que sa Veronica a des problèmes de couple! Qui sait, peut-être que.. qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble grâce à moi!

J'imagine déjà les cloches sonner, Veronica arrivant dans sa magnifique robe blanche, Logan qui l'attend. Leurs regards se croisent, ils se sourient, amoureux. Et quand enfin vient le moment de dire oui, Logan enlève sa bien-aimée sous les yeux des invités et de la demoiselle d'honneur! Et bien sûr, je SERAIS la demoiselle d'honneur! Ce serait si romantique!  
Bon, il faut que je revienne sur terre...

Bah, oui! J'ai du pain sur la planche, moi, si je veux que ça devienne réel!

Veronica quitte le studio. Piz a l'air dépité. Je lui fais un petit sourire narquois pour le faire enrager.

Je la suis. J'ai la musique du mariage dans la tête. Tam tam tadam, tam tam tadam! Tam tam... Hein, quoi? On est déjà arrivé?

Veronica se tourne vers moi et me demande de rester devant la porte. J'acquiesce. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écouter aux portes, na!

- Salut Mac! Comment ça va?

- Eh bien, je m'ennuie depuis l'affaire du Château. C'est vrai que c'est pas tout les jours su'on démantèle une énorme association secrète composée des meilleurs avocats, sportifs et autres...

- Moi aussi, ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir enquêter...

- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?

- Tu sais, Piz, mon père... Euh... Leurs exigences ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes. Mon père veut bien que je l'aide, parfois, du moment que ça ne me met pas en danger. Mais Piz... Il veut vraiment que j'arrête tout, même les plus petites enquêtes...

- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'en faire...

- Comment sais-tu?

- Je te connais, Veronica. Tu n'es pas le genre à renoncer à ce que tu fais le mieux, juste à cause d'un garçon. Mais si tu l'aimes...

- ...

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?

- Je... crois...

Oh, oh... Elle n'en est pas sûre, donc elle ne l'est pas! C'est Logan qui va être content!

-Et ce cher Logan Echolls?

Ca va être intéressant... Je crois que je commence à bien l'aimer, cette Mac!

- Je... mais... pourquoi... mais.. non!

Ahah! Prise la main dans le sac!

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, reprend-elle, agacée

- Pour rien, répond innoce mment Mac.

- Et d'ailleurs, pour te prouver j'aime mon petit ami, je ne vais pas enquêter sur le concierge!

- Ah bon, parce que tu allais enquêter?

- Eh bien, oui. Après tout, je suis suspectée...

- Alors, bouge-toi, Veronica Mars! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

- Mais, je...

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ce que va te dire Piz? Réveille toi, ma vieille!

Et elle expulse Veronica de sa chambre. Décidemment, je l'aime de plus en plus, cette Mac!


	7. Chapitre 7

POV Veronica

Chapitre 7

Il arrive parfois que l'on soit surpris de l'attitude de certaines personnes que nous connaissons bien. Par exemple, Dick Casablancas a été surpris de savoir que son petit frère, Beaver,aujourd'hui décédé, était coupable de viol, de meurtres et de tentative de meurtre, le tout avec préméditation. Personnellement, j'ai été surprise deux fois cette année: Par Piz et par Mac. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Piz essayerait de me faire chanter afin que j'arrête mes enquêtes. Et je n'aurai jamais cru Mac capable de m'expulser de sa chambre à cause du garçon nommé ci-dessus.

Je rêve ou le sourire de la petite s'est agrandi? Non, c'est impossible, il est déjà assez énorme!

Oh non, pas lui... Surtout pas lui. Je pensais qu'il était en cours!

- Veronica, je peux te parler?

Wow, Logan a l'air sérieux.

- Mmm... Désolée mais ce n'est pas dans mon emploi du temps.

Pitié, faites qu'il parte, QU'IL PARTE!

- Cesse de faire la maligne, Veronica. J'ai écouté la radio.

- Tu nous as entendus?

Il fit un petit sourire moqueur. Oh non, mon coeur s'emballe!

- Veronica, je pense que tout le monde vous a entendus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien la façon dont il dit mon nom. Non pas que je l'aime encore, non, SURTOUT PAS. Peut importe ce que pense Mac. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où elle a trouvé que je puisse l'aimer encore. De quoi on parle déjà? Ah oui, la radio.

- Oh non...

Logan observa Heather, soupçonneux.

- Non... dit il. Ce ne serait pas toi...

Heather fit les yeux innocents.

Heather? Mais oui! C'est elle qui a appuyé sur le bouton!

- Je voulais voir ce qui se passerai si j'appuyais sur le bouton...répondit innocemment Heather.

Bon... Je pourrais peut-être m'éclipser...

- Mais, ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Veronica...

Raté...

- Je voulais savoir, reprit-il. Pourquoi tu as dit à Piz qu'il te faisait du chantage?

- De un, ce n'est pas tes oignons. De deux, tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit?Sors de ma vie à jamais!

Aïe... Ca fait plus de mal que prévu...

Il sourit, ironique.

- Ca va être difficile!

Et il il part? Non...

- Logan!

Il se retourne, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Oh non, qu'est ce que je lui dis? Allez Veronica, tu peux le faire...

- Tu oublies Heather!

Et voilà, je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux. Quelle idiote! Son sourire ne se fâne pas. Il marche vers moi. Il se rapproche.. Trop près... Recule! Mince, la marche arrière ne marche pas! Je peux sentir son haleine...

- Viens, Heather.

La petite fille le suit, toujours aussi souriante. Il part... Oh mon dieu... J'ai failli l'embrasser...

Vite, il faut que je me concentre sur autre chose! Ah oui, le meurtre du concierge.

Il est 20h. Parfait. A cette heure, Personne ne sort. Tout le monde est en train de se préparer pour sortir. Je me faufile vers le bureau du concierge.

Il est encore tout encombré. Je m'attaque d'abord aux tiroirs. Tiens.. celui-là ne s'ouvre pas... Il y a une serrure. Je sors une épingle. La serrure résiste un peu, puis lâche. J'ouvre le tiroir.

C'est dingue ce qu'il a pu confisquer! Notes de cours avec mots grossiers envers certains professeurs, bouteilles de champagne, équerres (je soupçonne Dick de les avoir utilisées comme shuriken), règles (idem), petits mots d'amour de Tristan à son "Iseult brune"...Tiens, une broche en forme de canard! Bon, passons.

Tiens, tiens... C'est quoi ce bout de papier?

_**Je te tuerai.**_

Eh, mais je connais cette écriture. Ce n'est pas possible...


	8. Chapitre 8

POV de Dick

Chapitre 8

" Prêt pour une nuit d'amoouuurr! je viens à ton secouuurs!"

Oups. Je me suis trompé de chambre. Berk, quel thon! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Mais, elle m'embrasse, cette c****!

Et moi qui rêvais qu'une fille me saute dessus comme cela! Bon, sois calme, Dick... C'est dégueulasse, elle ne s'est pas lavé les dents! Et en plus elle a un appareil dentaire!Calme... Bon qui c'est?

- Euh... Qui t'es, toi?

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Lucy Malones!

Eh, mais pourquoi elle me saute dessus encore? M****, ma langue est coincée dans son appareil dentaire! A l'aide!

Tiens, il y a l'amie gothique de Veronica. Help! Au secours!

- oscrrrr!

M****, même pas capable de parler correctement!

- Berk, vous êtes dégoûtants!

Elle croit que je fais ça pour le plaisir? Elle grimace. Bon sang, pourquoi l'autre continue de m'embrasser? J'suis coincé! Eh! Mais la gothique se barre!

- aléd!

Allez, tire un bon coup, Dick! AAAîîîîeee... YES! j'ai réussi! OUUUIIILLEEE!

Ca, c'est Parker qui arrive. Bon sang, elle sait bien viser...

Je tombe... Bon sang, ce que ça fait mal! Ils vont le regretter... Surtout la gothique...Non assistance à personne en danger...

Quelqu'un vient. Oh, non... Il manquait plus qu'elle. Veronica Mars! Ma journée ne pourrait pas être plus pourrie!

Je le sens mal, là., Elle sourit!

- Bonjour, Dick!

Ca y'est, je le sens, elle va me tuer!

-Que fait un oiseau de mauvais augure comme toi dans ces couloirs si paisibles?

Son sourire s'agrandit... Je suis mal... Elle sort son taser!

- Arrête de faire le malin, Dick. Tu réponds à mes questions ou j'utilise ce joli petit bijou de technologie sur toi... Alors, finies les fêtes, les rave party et tout ce qui va avec!

Oh non... ma vie est foutue!

- Vas-y, pose-les, tes questions!

C'est un coup bas de s'attaquer un homme à terre!

- Que faisais-tu la nuit où vous avez découvert le corps du concierge Malones?

- Tu cherches tellement à le savoir? Fis-je avec un sourire provocateur.

- Va droit au but, _Dick!_

Elle agite son taser sous mes yeux. Je déglutis.

- J'étais à la fête des cinglées (alias les féministes). Je voulais juste leur montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme, mais elles m'ont viré!

Je souris à ce souvenir.

D'un air faussement pudique, Veronica se cacha les oreilles des mains.

- Pitié, épargne-moi les détails... Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

- Le reste, tu connais. Logan m'a trouvé et a voulu me ramener à la suite. Et là, on a trouvé le corps. Tu es arrivée et tu t'es évanouie. Logan a dû te porter jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- C'est Logan qui m'a emmenée...

Je la regarde. Elle a l'air troublée. Serait-elle encore amoureuse de lui? Bon sang, ça ne va jamais s'arrêter! Je sens que dans peu de temps, je vais entendre de nouveau les lamentations de ce pauvre Logan...

- Une dernière question, reprit-elle. Est-ce toi qui a écrit ça.

Elle me montre un bout de papier.

_**Je te tuerai.**_

Ah, que de souvenirs... Je souris.

-alors?

- Ce bout de papier résulte de ma tumultueuse histoire d'amour avec le concierge! m'exclamai-je, d'un ton mélodramatique.

Je croise son regard.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. Cherche toi un autre pigeon, Veronica. Cherche! Cherche!

Exaspérée, elle s'en va. OUF!

Bon, où sont les cinglées? Je meure d'envie de leur montrer de nouveau... horizons!


	9. Chapitre 9

POV Logan

Chapitre 9

- Mmmm … Veronica…

J'ouvre les yeux. AAAAHHH !

Mince, je viens de tomber du lit. Mais qu'est-ce que Heather fait là ? Mon dieu, ce sourire… Elle prépare un mauvais coup !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

Elle ose le demander ? Je me frotte la tête et regarde le réveil. 6 heures ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de venir à une heure pareille ? Surtout de venir me déranger lors d'un beau rêve…

- Il y a quelqu'un qui frappe.

- Eh bien, dis-lui de repasser quand un martien retournera sur Terre, grognai-je.

Pourquoi elle me regarde bizarrement ? Attends… martien… Mars…. Oups. Je commence à faire des jeux de mots pourris, moi. Faut que je me ressaisisse.

Je me lève. C'est peut-être Veronica, justement ! Et… elle viendrait me dire qu'elle a rompu avec Piz et qu'après ce qui c'est passé hier, elle a compris…

J'ouvre la porte. Mon imagination en prend un coup. Ca m'apprendra à me faire des scénarios improbables...

En effet, la personne devant moi est bien blonde. Mais ce n'est pas Veronica . Encore moins Dick.

- Bah alors, on reconnaît pas son vieux pote ? s'exclame le type.

Je le fixe, interdit.

- Très bien… l'Australie, le surf, une virée entre potes avec quatre filles brunes à moitié cinglées qui ont essayé de nous attacher à un poteau, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Mon cher vieux copain !

Tiens, je ne savais même pas que Dick était rentré. Il se tourne vers moi, un bras autour des épaules du gars.

- Tu te rappelles de Sam ?

- Sam… Attendez… Samuel Ryan ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Je me rappelle, maintenant ! Je ris. Ca fait si longtemps… Toujours aussi bronzé, à ce que je vois. Je devrais peut-être me faire une virée en Australie. Ca me changerait les idées…

Je l'invite à entrer, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Sam se tourne vers moi, soudainement sérieux.

- Je me cache.

- De qui ? m'étonnai-je.

- Justement, je te parlais des cinglées qui ont essayé de nous attacher au poteau… Elles me cherchent. Enfin, surtout trois, l'autre a réussi à avoir Kyo, le japonais.

Serait-ce un excès de paranoïa ? Ca ne peut pas être possible… Aucune personne sensée…Ah, j'oubliais, elles sont cinglées… D'une certaine façon, elles me rappelleraient presque Veronica … En plus vindicatives, bien sûr. Dick lui tapote l'épaule.

-Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, camarade !

Euh.. Et mon avis ? C'est pour les chiens ? Tant pis. Tiens, Heather vient de s'endormir. Franchement, je préfère quand elle dort, là, au moins, je suis soulagé : elle ne peut rien faire.

Je regarde Sam. Il a l'air à moitié apeuré. Je tente alors de me souvenir ce qui avait énervé les quatre filles. Voyons… On avait un peu trop bu…. Kyo a commencé à en draguer une des quatre et Sam s'est occupé d'une des trois autres… On a emprunté leur voiture pour rentrer Et… AH OUI ! ON L'A DETRUITE !

Mon dieu… On est mal.


	10. Chapitre 10

POV Veronica

Chapitre 10

Une personne fort sage m'a dit un jour : "L'amour est un immense océan de piranhas. Si vous ne vous défendez pas, vous mourrez. " J'ai toujours suivi ce conseil à la lettre, convaincue à 100% que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais visiblement, le concierge n'en n'a pas fait de même.

Je suis revenue à son bureau. J'y ai découvert des lettres d'amour enflammées roses, signées par une certaine… Bouton d'or ! En voilà une qui est une fanatique de Princess Bride ! Une écriture soignée, sans bavure, presque élégante. Je devrais pouvoir en trouver l'auteur.

J'entends des bruits de pas. Mes mains se crispent sur les lettres et je me faufile rapidement à l'extérieur du bureau.

- Veronica ?

Piz ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? Je glisse les lettres dans ma sacoche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demande-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il croit vraiment qu'il peut me parler sans aucune intention apparente de s'excuser ? J'ai encore notre dispute au travers de la gorge.

- Et toi, alors ? dis-je, irrité.

Oh, il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est sur un terrain glissant. Intéressant… Voyons comment il va s'en sortir…

- Euh… J'étais juste.. Je veux dire… Je te cherchais ! balbutia-t-il.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il ment ? Il fuit mon regard. Je lève les yeux au ciel, excédée et le contourne. Qu'il peut être énervant ! Toujours passif !

Mais… Il doit avoir une raison importante pour être passé ici…Je me stoppe. Après tout, plus personne n'y met les pieds depuis le meurtre.

Tout de même méfiante, je me cache à l'angle d'un mur. Il regarde de droite à gauche, nerveux. Que s'apprête-t-il à faire ?

Il entre dans le bureau. Je m'approche. J'entends des bruits de papiers froissés et de tiroirs. Il fouille. Soudain, j'ai un doute. Aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec la mort du concierge ?

Il ressort, une feuille à la main. Rose, comme les lettres…

Il faut que je prenne l'air. Piz, un assassin ? Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça un jour, je lui aurais dit d'arrêter de se droguer… Piz, si adorable, si… aimant…Piz, ce fan de musique invétéré, mais mignon... Mais maintenant... Est -il vraiment celui qu'il dit être?

Non. Il doit sûrement y avoir une autre solution… Je ris. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi voudrait-il tuer le concierge?

Mais pourquoi fouillait-il son bureau ? Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je crois que je vais pleurer…

Tout est clair dans mon esprit, alors. Je ne l'aime pas. L'ai-je d'ailleurs jamais aimé autant qu'un ami ? Cet attachement que je ressens n'est pas de l'amour. C'est de la pitié. De la pitié mélangée à une profonde sympathie. Je m'en veux d'avoir cru que c'était plus. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait croire que C'ETAIT plus…

Mes jambes me portent loin, et je cours, sans but aucun… Je suis perdue. L'esprit clair, oui, mais perdue. Ma sacoche rebondit contre ma cuisse, m'entravant un peu dans mes mouvements. Je ne vois rien, plongée dans mes réflexions confuses… Il fait nuit et la lune est pleine, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Je sens des larmes couler le long de ma joue, froides comme un glaçon, laissant une traînée salée sur leur passage.

Tout à coup, un choc. J'entrai en collision avec quelqu'un. Je bredouillai des excuses et relevai la tête. Logan…


	11. Chapitre 11

POV de Logan

Na: N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs! Comme ça, vous pourriez m'aider à m'améliorer. Alors, surtout, n'hésitez pas!

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, Orina chan et Errianna! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Chapitre 11

Il est minuit. J'ai laissé Heather, Dick et Sam dans la suite. Ils dorment comme des bébés! Je vais au campus. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi un garçon comme moi y vais à cette heure? C'est simple: Je dois aller voir Veronica. Et à tout les coups, elle est en train de fouiller le bureau du concierge afin d'y trouver des renseignements!

Mmmm... Elle ne va sûrement pas être contente... Pas grave.

Je n'aime pas ce silence... C'est assez angoissant. Comme quand j'ai vu l'alarme de la voiture de Veronica se déclencher et que je l'ai retrouvée, inconsciente, quelques mèches de cheveux rasées sur le sol.

Finalement, après autant de temps, j'avais cru qu'elle avait renoncé. Mais non! Et c'est tant mieux! Veronica revient!

Qu'est ce que je dis, moi? Elle va encore au devant de grands ennuis... Elle a à de nombreuses reprises failli mourir... Si elle mourrait, je...

Bon, faut que j'arrête d'être aussi mélodramatique! Je ne suis plus son petit ami, non? Et puis...elle aime Piz...

AÏE... Qui peut bien courir à cette heure en plein campus? Et surtout sans regarder si il y a quelqu'un devant lui?

Ah... Veronica.

Attendez! Elle... pleure? Pourquoi elle pleure?

Elle se rapproche. Je l'enlace.

- Voyons, Veronica, il fallait me le dire si tu avais besoin d'un calin! Plaisantai-je.

Elle sourit faiblement.

- Désolée, crois-moi, si je l'avais su, je ne serai pas venu.

Toujours aussi sarcastique.

Son parfum... Toujours le même. Marshmallows et Promesses!

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, riant intérieurement.

Vous croyez qu'elle m'en voudra si je mets ma tête dans ces cheveux? Histoire de la sentir...

Je commence à devenir bizarre, moi... Je devrais peut-être arrêter là, après tout... C'est elle qui m'a dit de sortir de sa vie pour toujours...

Elle tourne son visage vers moi... Quel est cet éclat dans son regard?

Je me rapproche. Des larmes perlent encore ses yeux.

-Je... suis désolée...

Et elle se remet à pleurer. Qu'est ce que je fais? Qu'est ce que je...

Mmmm... Je devrais peut être essayer ça...

Ca fait si longtemps... Ses lèvres ont un petit gout de salé, mais je ... me sens bien.

Je me détache, à contrecoeur. Je n'aurai peut être pas dû faire ça... Je la regarde. Elle a l'air complètement perdue. Nos regards se croisent. Elle a l'air en pleine réflexion.

- Pourquoi... as-tu fait ça?

Je souris,ironique.

- Parce-que j'aime sauver les demoiselles en détresse!

AÏE! Elle m'a giflé! J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère! Elle part... Attends.. Qu'est ce que je voulais lui dire, déjà?

- Veronica! J'ai besoin d'aide!

Elle se retourne.

- Une autre fois, peut-être.

Sacrée Veronica... Je regagne ma voiture. Oh non... Elles n'ont pas osé...


	12. Chapitre 12

POV Sylvain Gérard

Na: Je vous propose une chose: c'est vous qui choisirez le POV de mes prochains chapitres. ça vous irait?

Chapitre 12

Il est 1 heure du matin et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Le lit de la chambre que m'a donné ce gars-là... Ah oui, il s'appelle Piz! Bah, il est crade. Il y a des taches de sang et de boue. Je me demande même s'il ne m'a pas donné la chambre d'une fille.

J'ai les mains qui me démangent. Il faut à tout prix que je joue... et vite! Où sont mes baguettes?

Je fouille dans les placards, la petite commode blanche immaculée au fond de la pièce, et même sous le lit. Mais où sont-elles, bon sang?

Mince, je les aies oubliées dans mon bungallow! Quel abruti!

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette interview? D'accord, je voulais voir une université américaine, mais pourquoi ai-je choisi celle-là? Un vrai petit coin paumé!

Je sors. Devant moi, je vois un type brun (Na: Logan) en train de téléphoner, visiblement furax. Et je le comprends bien. Sa voiture est fichue. En plus d'être un coin paumé, il est habité par des cinglés! Sur la voiture, de nombreuses rayures forment la phrase " Maintenant, ta voiture est la nôtre".

Bon, c'est pas tout, moi, je dois m'enfuir de cet asile de fous. Où est la sortie?

Mmmmm... j'entends du reggae... Ca doit être une fête... Et si je m'y invitais? Après tout, c'est moi l'invité d'honneur...

Wouah... C'est encore plus dingue que je ne le pensais...

- Ah, vous êtes finalement venu!

Qui c'est, celui-là? Ah, oui, Piz. Il affiche un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout en restant aussi effacé que la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je me demande comment il a fait pour avoir une petite amie aussi ... têtue! Je ne trouve pas d'autre mot!

Ouais, c'est Bob Marley and the Wailers! Là, je ne me sens plus, je suis comme ivre!

Je balance les bras et ma tête de droite à gauche, de bas en haut. Je vois des filles se joindre à moi, amusées.

Ouais, je suis la star, cette nuit!

Je me mets à chanter.

" DO THE REGGAY!"

Oups, me suis trompé. Ca, c'est Toots and the Maytals. Ca y'est c'est foutu, je me suis ridiculisé. Deux mecs baraqués s'emparent de moi. Ma dernière heure est arrivée...

Eh! Mais, quelles brutes! Ils m'ont éjecté! Ah, bah, je suis pas le seul. Il y a un blond à côté de moi. Il est complètement bourré, ma parole!

Et surtout ne dites pas à Logan que je suis ici, il croit que je roupille! braille-t-il. " Good girls go bad!"

Et il finit ça en chanson! Bah, finalement, il est pire que moi. C'est même pas du reggae.

Il se tourne vers moi et me tends la main.

- Dick Casablancas, à votre service, madame!

Euh... oui... il est complètement ivre...

J'allais lui dire de dégager quand soudain...

AÏE...

Le noir complet... Je l'entends chanter une dernière fois.

" Good girls gooooo..."


	13. Chapitre 13

POV Piz

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, orina-chan (étant donné que c'est toi qui l'a proposé)

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 13

Je viens de sortir. J'ai vu le GRAND Sylvain Gérard se faire expulser... Et je ne l'ai pas aidé! Quel abruti!

Bon, il doit être rentré, maintenant... Il faut que je vérifie quand même. Il fait chaud, aujourd'hui.. Je vois deux filles super bronzées cachées derrière un buisson épier un type brun. Tiens, c'est Logan! Que fait ce c** ici? Encore à vouloir tabasser quelqu'un sans raison? Il a l'air furieux. Les filles gloussent et s'éclipsent.

Je m'approche de lui. Sa voiture est bien rayée. Bien fait pour lui! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il se retourne vers moi, énervé.

- Qu'est ce que tu as, toi?

Vas-y, Piz! Montre-lui que tu es un homme et que Veronica est beaucoup mieux avec toi qu'avec lui! Mmmmmm... D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je pense à me faire pardonner... Mmmm... Quoique... Ce serait plus à elle de se faire pardonner...

- Euh...

Bon, c'est PAS si mal. Je pourrais toujours me venger en ajoutant une preuve à son chef d'accusation. Il roule les yeux au ciel et retourne à son problème de voiture. J'en profite pour partir. J'entre dans le bâtiment et vais à la chambre du GRAND Sylvain Gérard. Enfin... la chambre qu'une des amies de Parker, Lucy Malones, a accepté de prêter.

J'allai entrer quand soudain, je me sentis tiré par l'arrière. Je me retourne. C'est Parker, justement. Elle me fait signe de la suivre. Ce que je fais. Jusqu'à l'entrée de l'ancien bureau du concierge. Elle se tourne vers moi.

- Tu les as?

J'acquiesce et sors de ma poche des petites lettres roses. Elle les prend, les compte et me regarde, irritée.

- Tu en as oubliées.

- Non, protestai-je. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Alors quelqu'un est passé avant toi... Crétin!

Elle part, avancant à grands pas. Je vois pas pourquoi elle fait autant d'histoires. Après tout, avoir eu une liaison avec le concierge ne fait pas d'elle une criminelle.

J'entre dans la chambre. Elle est vide. Vide... VIDE! Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-elle vide?

Je me précipite vers le lit. Il a été soigneusement fait, comme si personne n'y avait dormi. Tiens, il y a une lettre... On dirait que quelqu'un a découpé les lettres d'un journal.

Le MuSiCiEn SerA rEndU

aPrEs uNe PetItE eNtrEVue

SuiVi d'Un MiLLiOn

En ToUte DiScrEtIoN

SoUS Le REgArD dU mOrT

DoNt oN a ReTRoUvé lE CoRpS.

Oh... Mon... Dieu... Il a été enlevé.. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je fais? Qu'est-ce que je f...

Il faut que j'aille voir Veronica.

Non, mauvaise idée. Elle est toujours fâchée.

Soudain, la réponse m'apparaît comme une évidence.

Wallace!

Je cours vers notre chambre. Vide. Je regarde le panneau de la porte d'entrée. " Parti faire la fiesta".

Mince... Qu'est ce que je fais?

xxxxxxxx

Prochain POV: Mac!

N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires!


	14. Chapitre 14

POV Mac

En espérant que ça vous plaise, en particulier à toi, Selene Appia!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 14

Je m'ennuie... Parker vient de rentrer, telle une furie et s'est jetée sur le lit. Après quelques jurons et coups de poings dans le matelas, elle s'est finalement endormie. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. Je me demande ce qu'elle a.

Je me faufile vers le bureau et allume mon ordinateur. J'écoute avec délice le petit son qui s'y échappe une fois la session ouverte. C'est alors que je me demande, pour la centième fois de la journée, ce que je pourrais faire. Créer un site où les étudiants de l'université pourraient regarder la programmation des interrogations surprises des professeurs, sans qu'eux-même ne le sachent? C'est tentant... Max aurait aimé cela...

Max et moi avons rompu il y a deux mois. Il est parti dans une autre université plus renommée. Les derniers mots que l'on a réussi à se dire, c'est "Réussis bien ta vie".

Mais bon, la page est tournée. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Il faut que je m'y mette. Comment je vais l'appeler? Mmmm... C'est dur. Ah! Ca y'est, j'ai trouvé! La c...

Mais qui est l'abruti qui peut bien frapper à cette heure? En plus, je viens de perdre mon idée. Pourvu que ce soit quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine.

J'ouvre la porte. Pour ensuite la refermer vivement. C'est le _fameux _Dick Casablancas! Notez bien l'ironie dans mes propos!

- Eh, la gothique! Ouvre-moi, j'ai besoin de toi!

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là? Vu le son de sa voix, il est encore ivre. Je lui ouvre, de mauvaise grâce... pour le voir s'étaler à mes pieds! L'idiot, il s'est appuyé sur la porte! Il se relève, tentant pitoyablement de retrouver un peu de dignité, sans succès. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sa tête balance lentement de droite à gauche, mais il se reprend.

- Ya un mec qui s'est fait enlever...

Je sors précipitamment de la chambre et me tourne vers lui. Il n'a pas bougé... Ce qui fait qu'il est près, TROP près de moi...

- On n'a jamais été aussi proches, plaisanta-t-il.

Tu l'as dit, bouffi... Je recule vivement, tentant de reprendre mes esprits, au risque de percuter la porte derrière moi. Il rit.

- Bon, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, moi, je rentre! M'irritai-je.

Je fais mine d'ouvrir la porte. Sa main me retient l'épaule... Je me retourne. Il est sérieux.

Quoique... Il ramena rapidemment sa main et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, secouant ses beaux cheveux blonds... Mmmmm... Il faut que je me réveille, moi! C'est Dick! Dick Casablancas! Le type qui drague tout ce qui a une poitrine supérieure à 85 B! Et, niveau QI, il y a mieux...

-Ya un mec qui s'est fait enlever...

- Oui, ça, j'avais compris, fis-je, ironique.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, il s'est fait en-le-ver...

- Je crois que je connais le sens du mot enlever, Dick, répondis-je, cassante. Développe! T'as vu le kidnappeur?

Il fit la moue... Mmmm... mi... CA SUFFIT! A partir de maintenant, finies les nuits blanches!

- Bah, non.

Non, mais quel crétin! Un type se fait enlever et lui, il ne regarde pas qui a bien pu le kidnapper!

- Elle avait une cagoule, reprend-il.

Quel cré... Quoi?

- C'était une fille? M'étonnai-je.

- Ouais. Avec de gros...

OK. je crois que j'ai compris, surtout avec le geste qu'il fait. Il a de la chance que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Au pire, je pourrais toujours demander à Veronica de s'en charger si j'en ai marre...

xxxxxxx

Prochain POV: Lucy Malones!

N'oubliez pas les autres que vous pouvez proposer! Keith Mars ( le pauvre père, on l'oublie), Veronica et Logan, bien sûr, Heather, Wallace, Dick...


	15. Chapitre 15

POV Lucy Malones

La quintescence des filles que l'on adore détester (et qui fond un peu pitié) a enfin son POV!

Chapitre 15

Je me regarde dans le miroir, souriante. Je suis TROP belle aujourd'hui! Comme tous les jours, d'ailleurs! Ca mérite une chanson!

-"J'suis trop belle, j'suis trop belle, j'suis trroooppp... BELLE!

Des filles sortent des toilettes, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Elles sont jalouses! C'est vrai, qui peut rivaliser avec moi? Je suis la fille la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus populaire du campus! Quand je pense que les profs en doutent! J'suis bien plus intelligente que ces gars qui dissèquent des grenouilles pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans!

Mmmm... Qu'ai-je à ajouter à la beauté parfaite qu'est la mienne? JE SAIS! Une bonne couche de mascara, de l'eye-liner, du gloss rose, du blush... OH MON DIEU! Où est mon blush?

Ah, il est devant moi. Suis-je bête! Je ris. Je regarde ma parfaite chevelure blonde platine (je l'ai fait décolorer hier) en me demandant quelle coiffure je pourrais faire... Peut-être des couettes... Ouais, c'est ça, des couettes! Ca fait genre collège, les garçons vont me tomber dessus! Je prends mes gros chouchous roses et entreprends de me faire des couettes. Je suis une génie! Ca fait trop coooooollll! On dirait Britney Spears!

Toute fière, je sors des toilettes. J'observe les gars et remonte discrètement ma jupe. Elle s'arrête à présent juste sous mes fesses. Effet garanti! Bon, lequel est le plus beau?

Ah, tiens, voilà l'ex de Parker. Qui est aussi l'ex de cette s***** de Veronica Mars! Logan Eccholls. J'adore son père. J'vais m'le faire!

Je m'approche, ondulant langoureusement les hanches. Il se mord la lèvre. Il ne peut pas me résister! Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui, un doigt dans la bouche. Et là... il éclate de rire! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

Pas grave, il a la bouche ouverte, c'est déjà ça. Je me jette dessus. Il tente de la refermer, mais c'est trop tard, j'suis trop forte!

Mmmm... pas mal... Mais je préfère Dick. Je me retire. Et qui je vois? Veronica Mars! Peut-être voulait-elle me poignarder dans le dos, la s*****!

Elle se détourne, dégoûtée et s'éloigne rapidement. Intéressant... On dirait qu'elle est encore amoureuse de son ex...

Aïe! Le c**, il m'a fait tomber! Et maintenant, il la poursuit! Ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher si tôt, mon mignon...

Bon, trop tard, il est déjà loin. AH! VOILA DICK!

Je saute sur lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il fait encore de drôles de bruits, comme la dernière fois.

Eh! C'est qui qui m'a tiré en arrière? OH pauvre Dick, il a la bouche en sang...

Eh! Mais c'est l'amie gothique de cette s***** de Veronica (Na: je sais, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'insultes variées)!

Vous savez quoi? J'adore Parker! Elle arrive toujours au bon moment, comme mon ancien berger allemand.

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal? S'inquiète-t-elle.

- Non, ça va, j'suis trop forte pour eux, ahaha!

Dire que j'ai dû prêter ma chambre à un musicien même pas doué à sa demande! Heureusement qu'il est mignon!

Elle m'emmène dans sa chambre et me demande de l'y attendre cinq minutes. SUPER! J'vais pouvoir lui piquer des fringues! Je fouille sa penderie et y prend un haut rose fluo, une mini jupe en cuir et, le top du top, des lunettes D&G! Tout va avec les lunettes D&G!

Tiens, ça appartient à mon père, ça. C'est son uniforme de travail... et ça! C'est une... mèche de cheveux? Là, par contre, c'était pas à mon père. Mon père avait les cheveux gris, avant que cette s***** de Veronica mars ne le tue! Là, elle est brune.

OH MON DIEU!

DES BOTTES CHANEL!

Je prends tout ce que que j'ai décidé de piquer et je m'en vais, satisfaite. Ca vaut bien une petite chanson!

" j'suis trop belle, belle, BELLEEEeee!"

xxxxxx

En espérant que cela vous a bien agacé!

Prochain POV: Keith Mars!


	16. Chapitre 16

POV Keith Mars

Désolée pour L'ENORME retard que j'ai pris. La cause? Une grosse panne d'inspiration, tout bonnement!

Chapitre 16

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Trop de choses trottent dans ma tête, ces temps-ci. Je m'approche de mon bureau et ouvre le premier tiroir. J'en extirpe le fameux dossier du meurtre du concierge Malones. J'y jette un coup d'oeil, mais pas d'erreur. Un vrai cauchemar.

Cela fait deux ou trois jours jours au moins qu'il a été retrouvé mort, deux balles dans le coeur, la montre de Veronica dans la main. Depuis, les preuves s'accumulent. Cela va de la simple mèche de cheveux retrouvée près de la scène de crime à la vidéo surveillance montrant qu'elle est rentrée dans le bâtiment dix minutes avant l'heure estimée du meurtre. Elle s'est encore fourrée dans un sacré pétrin... Ca faisait longtemps...

Je repose le dossier, irrité. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Veronica est rentrée. Je regarde l'heure. 3H30 DU MATIN? Je me précipite à l'entrée, furax, prêt à lui passer un sérieux savon.

Visiblement, ce n'est pas le moment. Elle a l'air effondrée, vidée. Elle passe sans me voir et se dirige vers sa chambre. Elle doit avoir envie d'être seule... Je lutte en vain avec mon instinct de père protecteur pour ne pas aller la consoler, la prendre dans mes bras, comme quand elle était petite... Mais elle n'est plus une petite fille. Elle n'aura plus jamais les mêmes simples problèmes qu'avant, comme une simple mauvaise note en maths ou encore un garçon qui l'embête à l'école . Elle est forte. Elle saura remonter la pente. Et puis, de toute façon, je serai là pour l'aider.

On frappe à la porte. J'ouvre. Logan Eccholls. Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici, celui-là? Je sens mes dents se crisser. Il a l'air confus. Je fais rapidement le rapport entre la mine qu'il affiche et l'humeur nébuleuse de Veronica. Il l'a encore fait pleurer! Sans même sortir avec elle, il trouve quand même le moyen de la faire souffrir!

Il baisse la tête sous mon regard de père mécontent.

- Mr Mars...

- Logan Eccholls...

Il fourre les mains dans ses poches, sûrement par réflexe.

- Je voudrais voir Veronica...

- Non.

Il relève la tête, irrité.

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas la voir?

- Parce que je t'y interdis. Va-t-en maintenant!

Il me regarde, déterminé.

- S'il vous plaît, c'est quelque chose d'important...

- Il n'en n'est pas question! Elle est déjà déclarée suspecte numéro 1 dans l'affaire Malones, alors je ne vais pas te laisser...

- Papa...

Je me fige. Depuis combien de temps elle écoute? Vu sa tête, elle a tout entendu... Elle se tourne vers moi.

- Laisse-moi quelques instants, papa.

Je la fixe. Puis soupire.

- Très bien. Mais cinq minutes, pas une de plus.

Je m'éloigne, mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disent;

- Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire, Logan?

- Je... suis désolé.

- Désolé? Désolé pour quoi? Tu veux bien me le dire?

Elle est énervée. Il a dû faire quelque chose qui n'a pas dû lui plaire...

- Pour... Oh puis, m**** alors, j'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi! On est plus ensemble, à ce que je sache, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es enfuie!

Mmmmm.. lui aussi s'énerve.

- Moi? Enfuie? Je ne voulais pas te déranger en plein... sauvetage de demoiselle en détresse!

- Alors, c'est ça? T'es encore fâchée pour le baiser? Mais je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, que c'est arrivé par...

- Accident? Mais je suis avec Piz, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser?

- Bah, parce que je...

- Les cinq minutes sont écoulées. Maintenant part! Le coupai-je.

Non, mais! Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils recommencent ce cirque! J'en ai marre qu'elle revienne après, brisée, à cause de lui! Il s'en va, furieux, foutant au passage un coup de pied au nain de jardin. Saleté, un nain de jardin tout neuf!

Veronica se tourne vers moi, en pleurs.

- Merci...

Je la prends dans mes bras.

De rien..

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû!

Prochain POV: Wallace!


	17. Chapitre 17

POV Wallace

Pour répondre à la question de Selene Appia, Veronica et Piz n'ont pas encore rompu. Veronica s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'elle se soit attachée à lui et qu'elle ne veuille pas le faire souffrir. Et puis, ça lui fait une bonne raison pour pouvoir se justifier auprès de Logan!

Chapitre 17

Un coup est frappé à la porte. J'ouvre. Tiens, c'est Piz! Il sue à grosses gouttes, la vache! Il a dû faire le tour du campus une bonne centaine de fois en courant. En plus, il grogne.

Il grogne? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?

Il se jette sur son portable, tout en marmonnant des grossièretés. Je ne sais pas qui l'a mis dans cet état, mais j'ai de la peine pour lui. Après dix" il va me le payer, ce salop" et de nombreux petits bruits de touche, il porte le téléphone à son oreille. Une photo polaroïd dépasse de sa poche.

Mmm. Tiens, tombée. Je la ramasse, Piz se détourne, frustré de tant d'attente. Là, je retiens un hoquet de surprise.

On ne voit pas beaucoup la scène de la photo, mais on peut reconnaître les protagonistes! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Logan et Veronica qui s'embrassent! Mmmm... c'est trop bizarre pour être vrai, ça doit être une vieille photo... Non, elle est bel et bien récente.

S'apercevant enfin de ma présence, Piz se tourne vers moi et me lance un glacial: "Dégage!" Il me pousse vers la porte d'entrée, le téléphone limite scotché sur l'oreille droite.

Et voilà! Me voilà expulsé de ma propre chambre! Si je vois Veronica ou Logan, je les tue!

Non, soyons sérieux... Je vais juste les torturer un peu... Quoique... Après tout, c'est leurs affaires! C'est Piz qui m'a jeté dehors, après tout. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui prend, en ce moment. Il s'énerve pour un rien!

Tiens, il y a Mac et le pote de Logan qui passent en courant. Jamais je n'aurai cru les voir ensemble... C'est sûr, lui en caleçon et chaussettes et elle toujours chaudement habillée... Quel drôle de couple!

Mac s'arrête près de moi. Dick, n'ayant rien remarqué, continue sa course. Wow... je savais déjà que c'était un crétin, mais à ce point...

Mac lève les yeux aux ciel et rattrape son "compagnon" par ce qu'elle peut facilement attraper... c'est-à-dire son caleçon. Elle rougit, il se retourne, l'air charmeur.

J'éclate de rire. Ils sont vraiment ridicules, ces deux-là! Mac se tourne vers moi, furieuse. Je déglutis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demandai-je, entre deux rires.

-CE QU'IL Y A? TU ME DEMANDES CE QU'IL Y A? CE CRETIN,VOILA CE QU'IL Y A!

- Tout doux, tigresse! Je sais que tu craques sensiblement pour moi, mais tu sais, les gothiques... c'est pas mon truc...

Euh.. Il est un peu suicidaire, Dick. Il y a un an, elle aurait peut être passé, mais maintenant...Elle le gifle.

- LA FERME! MEME PAS CAPABLE DE SE SOUVENIR OU ETAIT CETTE FAMEUSE FETE! M****, ALORS! UN TYPE A ETE ENLEVE!

- Quoi?

Le pote de Logan se tourne vers moi. Ah... d'accord. Il a l'air un peu ivre... Je regarde ma montre. 6 heures du matin... Wow... J'en connais qui ont dû faire une nuit blanche.

- Mec, la fille, elle avait d'énormes...

Euh... Je crois que j'ai compris, vu les gestes... Attendez, il m'a appelé mec? Mac soupire, reprenant son sang froid.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu quelque chose à propos de cet enlèvement?

- Euh... non..

- OK, bye!

Wow, rapide, l'interrogatoire. Elle court, le pauvre blond à ses trousses. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me marrer en repensant à la scène... Je sors du dortoir. Tiens... Qui est cette brune bronzée et sexy près de l'entrée? Elle doit être australienne, vu ses vêtements...

On dirait qu'elle distribue des photos... Je m'approche. Mais.. c'est la même que celle que Piz tenait entre les mains tout à l'heure! La fille me sourit.

- Bonjour! Tu connais Dick Casabiancas et Logan Eccholls? Me demande-t-elle.

- Euh.. oui.

Elle fourre furieusement ses mains dans ses poches.

-Où sont-ils?

Elle est effrayante...

- Logan, je sais pas, mais Dick vient juste de passer dans le dortoir...

Mais, qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes à s'enfuir, aujourd'hui? Je renifle. Mmm... Ouais, je suis pas très frais, aujourd'hui.

Tiens, j'ai vu Veronica! Je l'intercepte, surpris.

- Veronica!

Elle se dirige vers moi, souriante. Elle ne vient pas si tôt, d'habitude... Enfin, si je me souviens bien...

- Veronica!

Ah, tiens, voilà Logan! Elle tourne la tête vers lui, limite apeurée. Puis elle se reprend, et s'approche de moi.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Logan! Lui rétorque-t-elle.

Je lui fait un regard noir. Comment ose-t-il mettre mes amis dans cet état?

- Oui, elle n'a rien à te dire, connard.

Piz? Je l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Il entoure de son bras Veronica. Oh.. Elle est gênée...

- Veronica, je... commence Logan, tête baissée, la voix presque tremblotante.

- Logan Eccholls! Je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Mr Gorya Sorokin!

Je me retourne, surpris. Mr Sweets! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu! Je vois Piz sourire. Je fronce les sourcils. Y a -t-il un rapport entre l'arrestation de Logan et le comportement de celui-ci?

Logan a l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mr Sweets lui montre son mandat d'arrêt. Il blêmit. Il lui mets les menottes; Puis, Notre fameux shériff (notez bien l'ironie) se tourne vers Veronica, qui a, semble-t-il, repoussé le bras de Piz. Il affiche un sourire niais et gêné.

- Désolé, ma petite Veronica, mais il faut que je t'arrête toi aussi. Pour le meurtre de Mr Jean-Claude Malones (Na: je sais, ça ne fait pas très américain)

- QUOI?

C'est Piz qui a crié le plus fort.

- Mais, je... pas elle..commence-t-il.

- Je vous remercie de votre contribution dans l'affaire du meurtre Sorokin, Mr Piznarski. Hélas, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour ce qui est de Veronica.

- QUOI?

Oho... Logan et Veronica sont furieux, on dirait... Veronica s'avance vers Piz et le gifle de toutes ses forces. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Et qu'est ce que je fais, moi? Je vais pas les laisser!

Trop tard. Ils montent dans la voiture de police, sous les yeux ébahis des autres étudiants.

- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous dans un tribunal.

Ils se sont encore foutu dans un sacré pétrin...

- Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite!

Parker?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

J'espère que cela vous plu! Les 2 prochains POV seront ceux de Logan et Veronica! Après, bah ce sera comme vous voulez!


	18. Chapitre 18

POV Veronica

Désolée pour cet ENORME retard. Encore 3 ou 4 chapitres (en ne comptant pas celui là) et la fanfic sera finie. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 18

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que l'on vous tirait vers le fond, sans pouvoir arriver à vous rattraper? Qu'on vous arrachait le coeur brutalement et que l'on vous empêchait de respirer? Alors vous vous êtes sans doute senti aussi trompé que moi.

Mais... Rajoutez aussi le type que vous ne supportez plus de voir, suivi d'un problème de cellules pleines et vous saurez parfaitement dans quel pétrin je me suis mis.

Franchement, quelle idée de nous mettre ENSEMBLE, dans la MEME cellule, tout ça parce qu'il n'y a plus de place ailleurs? Foutu Mr Sweets!

Respire, Veronica... Ce n'est pas SI catastrophique que ça...

...

...

...

...

OH QUE SI, C'EST CATASTROPHIQUE!

Rien que de voir son sourire, j'en suis malade! Comment peut -il sourire dans un moment pareil?

- Quel ironie...

Je le regarde, irrité.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me retrouverai enfermé avec toi en prison, je lui aurait dit d'aller se saoûler ailleurs.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il rigole. IL RIGOLE! Non, mais, il croit vraiment que c'est le moment? Je le foudroie du regard. Il baisse les yeux et fourre les mains dans ses poches, la mine faussement boudeuse.

On dirait un petit garçon pris sur le fait. C'est mignon, mais ce n'est vraiment pas... Bon, je me répète, là. Foutu Logan!

Je m'accroche aux barreaux, seuls remparts entre moi et la sortie. Je sens qu'il se rapproche. Il s'arrête. Que s'apprête-t-il à faire? Je sursaute. Il vient de me toucher l'épaule. Je me retourne.

- On ne va pas commencer à se chamailler maintenant! Dit-il. Après tout... on est dans le même pétrin.

- Si tu veux dire par là le fait que je me sois retrouvé avec toi dans la même cellule, alors oui, on est dans le même pétrin.

- Non, je veux dire qu'à cause de ton.. euh _"petit ami" _, on est tous les deux accusés d'un meurtre que l'on n'a pas commis.

Je me tais. Il a raison. Je ne peux le nier. Je n'en reviens toujours pas...

- Do... do... do... the reg... gaee!

Nous nous retournons vers cette voix. Tiens, on dirait... le musicien français que Piz a interviewé! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait en prison?

- Chut, tais toi, idiot! Tu vas tout faire capoter!

- Mais... Jane...

- J'avais dit à Peter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée! Mais bien sûr, il ne m'a pas écouté! S'il m'avait écouté, on serait déjà en train en train de donner des concerts à Las Vegas!Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as choisi cette université? C'est morbide, ici!

- Bah... c'était la plus proche... Et comme justement on a des problèmes d'argent...

- Crétin!

- Mais... Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?

- Euh... Tu n'as rien remarqué? T'étais pas seul, idiot! Roh, la prochaine fois, je ne marche plus! Vous vous débrouillerez tous seuls!

- Mais... Jane...

Les voix s'éloignent.

- Au revoir, ma petite Jane!

Tiens, mr Sweet les connaît?

CLIC!

Logan sursaute. D'où elle vient, celle-là?

- Comme on se retrouve, n'est-ce pas, Lo-gan!


End file.
